


Caramel

by 13Radishes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apples, Boys Kissing, Candy, Costumes, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Radishes/pseuds/13Radishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama gets swindled into trick or treating with the Kurasuno gang. Dreadful as it sounds it's made worse by his crush on a certain orange haired boy and his dislike for sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A super simple, kind of sarcastic fluff attack of Kagehina with a sprinkle of Daisuga for funsies. Includes stupid costumes, body paint, bad insults, Sugawara's inner serial killer and of course, Kageyama and Hinata being cutie pies.

Halloween? Halloween?? Pffft. 

That was the dumbest reason yet, Kageyama thought, that Daichi had ever canceled practice, ever.

And just for context, this even beats that time when there was a tarantula in the gym. It was all kind of a blur of bad memories for the intense setter but he remembered Tanaka screaming, Asahi screaming then fainting, Daichi cursing the devil and Suga going up to it calmly with a shoe and killing the furry beast, his eyes cold as even Daichi began to screech, as if he didn’t know his waifu had such hidden cruelty.

But to be honest, Suga probably just had a bad day.

Anyway, there was some vague hurling of lunch into the bin of practice volleyballs that day, and Kageyama remembered that he didn’t object when their captain canceled practice with the simple reason being ‘it’s been a wild day’ 

No shit Sherlock. 

He gritted his teeth as he let the children paint his face white, and by children he meant his teammates, who he thought were dignified individuals, obviously he was wrong. 

“Say ahh~” a short libero in full red and blue spandex as he shoved plastic into Kageyama’s mouth, grinning triumphantly at his idea to give the setter fangs. The only thing keeping Kageyama rooted in his chair, and not using the wooden contraption to knock this bunch of lunatics out cold, was his dignity. 

Ironic, I know. But the very reason he sat there now was because he lost a bet, a bet that he could so a jump serve, and have the ball knock over an empty water bottle on the far end of the opposing court, placed right at the corner. It was a brilliant serve, even though he missed. And he tried to hypnotize himself into believing that the team was cheering because it was a great serve, and not because they got to turn him into a vampire.

“You look so cool Kageyama-kun!” even Hinata gave him compliments as he bounched up and down, the bell at his neck chiming in time. He could almost see the mutt’s fake tail wag behind him. Why Hinata chose to be a puppy for Halloween was beyond him. “I’m not a puppy I am a warewolf!” Hinata had corrected him, but that didn’t make a difference. With his furry faux ears and giant brown eyes, he looked nothing but a puppy, even if he strode around barefoot in a ripped T-shirt, howling at the moon for effect, it wouldn’t change the raven haired boy’s urge to reach out and take the tips of those furry appendages on his head in his hands. 

Why did Hinata always have to be so cute? 

And worst of all, why did no one else seem to see it but him.  
He thought that maybe god hated him, cursed with eternal damnation by having a crush on the little decoy. “Ready to go?” The smooth voice brought him out of his brooding thoughts. Suga slung a gaint, (hopefully) fake chainsaw over his shoulder, a bloodstained hocket mask askew on the side of his head, he had facepaint on too, pale and sickly, black eyeliner making his eyes look slightly crazed. This was the only costume that made sense to the younger setter, Sugawara-san was dressed as his inner self, perfectly understandable on such a night.

“Let’s do this!” The little libero slipped on his mask, making himself look like a miniature version of spiderman. Maybe if he didn’t talk for the whole night, adults may think he was actually a child and give him extra candy, maybe that was his plan. 

“You wait for me!” a loud clash came from the kitchen of Daichi’s house, and another figure in spandex stumbled out, giving tiny spiderman a high five on the way. 

Yup, god definitely hates him. 

The voice was unmistakably Tanaka, though he put what looked to be a stretched white sock over his head, the rest of his body was clad in a simple black suit with a red tie. 

“The stupidity in this room is nauseating” Kageyama turned to the one voice that agreed with him, the voice of a green and blue painted teenager, blonde curls of short hair sticking out in his somber attire for the evening, another ripped T-shirt and matching screwed up Bermuda beach shorts. Liquid latex had been used to create grotesque craters on his face, which finally, Kageyama thought, matched his equally gross personality. 

“you’re the one to talk,” The setter bit back, not being able to resist, “You two were the ones who decided to show up in matching outfits” he gestured to Yamaguchi, dressed similar to Tsukishima. 

“But,” the freckled brunette offered, though his marks were covered with paint, “zombies take safety in numbers” “shut up,” Tsukishima quickly saved as Kageyama tried not to snicker. 

They split up to get their candy, “Divide and conquer!” Yelled slender-naka, the nickname for Tanaka dressed as slenderman in Kageyama’s head. “Plus we can hit a single house more than once,” Even the captain seemed to be into it tonight, painting himself green with nothing more than a pair of purple shorts as his costume. One of the rare individuals of this species, who actually had the body to just walk around shirtlessly green, and pass as the hulk. Green or not the slasher couldn’t stop staring at his back, and Kageyama thinks he’d probably end up trapping him in his clutches later that night. 

Aaand proceed to make out profusely in front of children, and really start to terrify people. 

Obviously, he got stuck with the endless ball of furry energy, who’s gloved hands, made to look like hairy claws by the fur sewn onto the backs, made it difficult for him to hold his basket as he went trick or treating. 

Kageyama himself refused to believe, that he was actually participating in this childish act. 

Though, the look on Hinata’s face when adults poured candy into his hands, that innocent look of happiness akin to how he looked when he hit one of the setter’s spikes, was intoxicating. The setter felt like he would stare at that face all day long, stupid costume or not. 

Eventually the duo got tired, and more importantly hungry, the only food available on this horrid night was sickeningly sweet. Kageyama, not being a fan of sweet foods picked the least sugar filled snack he could find, a candy apple. At least he could attempt to crack the sugar off and just have the sour fruit beneath, but as he scraped at the hard caramel coating, the little ball of sunshine looked at him funny. 

“What are you doing?” He wondered, “you’re supposed to bite it with a caramel,” 

Kageyama felt his face flush as he turned and said a little too intensely, as he always did, “I know that you dipshit!” there was no reason to swear, it just came out of his mouth, it was how he talked when it came to Hinata, no matter what he said, he would always have to tack on an insult. 

It was a bad habit, and he knew it. Because all he really wanted to say, was opposite of what he actually said. 

Hinata was used to it, so it didn’t faze him, which saddened the raven slightly because it meant that these insults really were that common. “I could help you lick all the sugar off, then you can have the apple,” again, well meaning, but Kageyama’s pride betrayed him. “That’s disgusting, then it’ll have your saliva on it.” 

And so, they continued to walk in silence, Kageyama picking at his candy apple, and Hinata uncharacteristically quiet. “You know Kageyama…” Hinata began, assuming this was still about the damned sweet, Kageyama shoved the defeated stick into the decoy’s hands, “here just take it.” He mumbled, “I haven’t licked it or anything so it’s ok.” He sulked back into his private hole. Halloween sucked, it always did and he’d much rather we at the court. 

“Would you rather play volleyball tonight?” Hinata asked, as if reading Kageyama’s mind. He even knew to take the silence as a yes. “well.. we can always still go if you want,” Kageyama turned to look at him, “the gym is still unlocked at this time…” His eyes trailed off and Kageyama wanted so much to say yes lets get out of this place. 

But something stopped him, some sort of… sadness in Hinata’s eyes. He must’ve liked this holiday, Kageyama came to think, it seemed much like the little jumper to do so. The lights, the candy, the dressing up, it seemed like something he’d enjoy. 

Since when had he ever thought about what his closest teammate wanted? Hinata was the only reason for his smiles after all, the real ones, when they made a god-like quick, or when they talked about the spring tournament. He owed the orange mop of hair, if anything. Looking at Hinata, he wanted to say something when he found an apple shoved in his line of sight. Hinata had bitten through the candy to it’s sour core, a clear ridge of bite marks printed on the flesh, bounded by dark caramel. 

“I bit through it for you,” Hinata said seriously, his tone even and his eyes blinking up at the setter, he felt his ears heat up though he didn’t really know why. 

And even more puzzling to him was the way he leaned towards the boy, his hand encasing the furry one as he steadied the stick and took a bite, his lips came to overlap with the dent Hinata had already made as he crunched apple and sugar in his mouth. 

“How does it taste?” came the innocent question as Kageyama chewed, his first impulse was to say it tasted horrible, but thankfully, his mouth was too full for him to speak and risk regretting it, like many other things he said to the boy. 

Instead, he focused on how it tasted, the apple was predictably sour, and the caramel sweet and sickening, but there was something else, a third flavor he didn’t quite recognize, his brain wanted to register it as sweet but not rejecting the sweetness like it did to everything else. It was an unidentifiable, yet comforting taste, but what could it be, all there was that he ate was apple, sugar and… 

And…

Hinata. 

Hinata had bit the apple before him, and when he bit it he must’ve have… 

No. 

He licked his own lips to check, and confirmed it, yes, it was Hinata. 

He panicked. 

Why? 

Because it tasted great. 

His mind craved more of that taste, and at that moment it overrode any other form of rational thought. 

“Uh…. Kageyama,” Hinata attempted to call his teammate out of his own thoughts, but Kageyama simply responded. 

“it tastes awesome, wanna try?” 

And before Hinata would register the oddity of that statement, the setter’s lip were on his, and his hand holding the decoy’s gloved one, pushing the candy apple to a side, for it paled in comparison to what he could taste now. 

Guess Suga and Daichi weren’t the first to scare children that night.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out that I forgot Asahi in this wild ride of a Kurasuno Halloween so here he is~

“Avengers assemble!” 

A little spiderman cried with all the conviction he had as a reluctant hulk and trembling iron man stood on either side of him, children snickering in the background. 

“why do I have to be iron man…” Asahi’s voiced sounded hollow and muffled under the mask, exasperated at Noya’s energy as he pulled both larger men along. From house to house. 

Soon though, Daichi had managed to slip away from Noya’s watchful eye, probably to be with the slasher, who was currently busy handing out his loot to excited children, following him like ducklings. It was an odd sight as the serial killer skipped along, tiny pirates, ghosts and witches by his feet. 

Meanwhile, the tiny spiderman brought iron man with him wherever he went, since Tanaka had wanted to dwell in the small forest by the neighbourhood where drunk teenagers went to smoke and go skinny dipping, teach them a lesson, he said as he got into character. Soon screeches where heard from within the cloak of trees. 

So much for a team bonding session. 

Noya sighed to himself, with Suga and Daichi playing hosue with 10 adopted kids, Tanaka off making people shit themselves and Hinata and Kageyama probably sucking each other’s faces off in some dark corner the libero was left all alone, until Asahi showed up. 

He had promised to meet them at Daichi’s house, but chickened out last minute, Halloween was a wreck of a holiday for the ace, and it was only with a million phone calls from Noya, from pity to reverse psychology to nagging him about how much money his epic costume was going to waste if he didn’t wear it out tonight, the big teddy bear finally caved. 

“I chose it with a reason,” Noya had explained, “since you’re so afraid of ghosts, inside this giant metal suit, no one can harm you.” He smiled triumphantly, like he had just figured out the meaning of life. But this only made Asahi more tremulous, at being told he was a coward, yet again. 

“let’s go in there!” 

Noya’s loud, booming voice cut off Asahi’s terror, but seeing what Noya was dragging him to, it multipled tenfold, “No,” he started, and broke out into a cold sweat upon seeing an abandoned house in front of them, people swarming around it, the bloody plague, House of the Night, ringing deep into his bones as he broke out into a cold sweat underneath the metal 

“nononononononno”

He said as fast as he could, but too frozen in fear to struggle against Nishinoya as he pulled him up the creaky steps and into the haunted house. 

“Aww c’mon,” said spiderman as he batted away the fake cobwebs that lined the small hallway they walked through, “it’s not that bad, nothing’s even come out yet,” he stalked through confidently, while the ace cowered back more with every step. 

“M-m-m-m-maybe…. I-I S-Sh-should go….” Noya could barely make out his words from the intense amount of stuttering. 

“what?” He turned around to face the man, when up behind his turned back, a shadow appeared. 

Asahi’s eyes widened as the shadow crept up closer behind Noya. “What did you say?” Noya reiterated, peeling off his mask to reveal a puzzled and somewhat sympathetic look on his actual face. 

“N-N-No…”

Asahi tried to warn him about the incoming monster, but he couldn’t get his voicebox to speak. 

“I get it, I get it,” the libero huffed, “you don’t wanna be in here right?” He sounded slightly saddened, obviously eager to go into the haunted house, but 

Asahi didn’t have the mind to think about that at the moment, because the grotesque mask of a disfigured man had just appeared over Noya’s shoulder, the spiderman still oblivious. 

“to be honest,” Noya started again over the sound of Asahi’s clattering teeth, “It’s not that scary, there isn’t even anything here,” 

The figure held up a dagger, and Asahi shrieked 

“Oh my God he has a knife!”

And Just as the figure’s hand moved to plunge the dagger into Noya’s shoulder, Asahi stumbled himself forward, pushing the smaller man back and grabbing the figure’s arm, a muffled voice of “what the hell man!” Came before Asahi’s instincts took over, and using his other metallic gauntlet punched the demon square in the stomach, sending him flying back to the opposing wall. 

Noya stared in horror as Asahi panted within his suit, the man slumped against the wall. Quickly, doors opened and other crazy creatures swarmed in, focused on the collapsed demon, 

“Jesus Christ, Kuroo! Kuroo-Kun are you ok?”

they shook him, Kuroo… Asahi had heard that name before. 

“step away he’s bleeding,” said a more monotone voice, one he recognized. 

“Someone call an ambulance!” 

“Here use my cell phone!” 

“ew man I don’t know where that’s been…” 

“Just dial!”

Asahi was frozen in place, and Noya right behind him, both of them in shock. 

Soon, sirens sounded outside the House of the Night, and the collapsed figure, now stripped of his costume to a white t-shirt and sweatpants, was carried into the back of the van. 

“it’s fixable, no big deal,” he had heard the paramedics say, but that didn’t stop him from hyperventilating. Suga and Daichi had appeared soon after, their children in tow as the police explained to them what allegedly had happened. 

Suga apologized endlessly to Kenma for their ace knocking out the Nekoma captain, since Asahi couldn’t do it himself. Kenma just nodded weakly, and Suga tried to ask lighter questions to clear the atmosphere like what where they all doing spending Halloween out of Tokyo, and gushing that the haunted house was a great idea. 

Kenma just nodded, his eyes empty, obviously slightly worried for his captain, and yet, “it’s ok…” He finally added, “we told him that going around pretending to stab people was not a good way to scare them anyway” he shrugged; as if the punch had thought the black haired man a lesson. 

“don’t worry Asahi,” Noya came over to the corner in since their ace was curled up, “They said it’s no big deal, just a bruise,” but Asahi didn’t stop trembling, “they only needed to keep him on a stretcher because they needed him to lie flat, that’s all.” 

He crouched down next to the metal monster and flipped over his mask, Asahi’s face, slicked with sweat and worry beneath. 

“I didn’t mean to!” He said quickly, “I thought he was really going to kill you and I just- 

Noya cut him off with a cuff over his metal head, making the ace wince. “don’t apologize,” he said happily, “that was super cool so….” His face tinged a faint shade of pink, replaying Asahi’s blind act of heroism in his mind, he flashed him a lopsided grin. 

“Thanks for saving my life.”


End file.
